Forget Me Not
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: After a strange hunt the boys and Lauren go on they find Dean has lost ALL of his memory. Now Lauren and Sam have to get it back. Lots of laughs and sexiness. Hurt!Dean Sequel to A Supernatural Fairytale. Threequel to Ritual. Please R&R!
1. Play

--Okay, sequel to A Supernatural Fairytale, threequel to Ritual. I think you guys'll have fun with this. Lots-o-sexy and bunches of laughs!! (At least I hope! LOL) P.S. I don't own the boys or Chuck E. Cheese. (You'll find out l8r)--

1

Dean opened his eyes and instantly closed them. The bright sunlight peeking through the curtains had shown in his eyes.

"Dammit." He whispered harshly. He opened them again, more slowly this time. He looked down at Lauren's sleeping form, her short brown hair in her face.

_Wow. _He thought. _God has to be crazy or I am the luckiest SOB on the planet. I mean damn. _He smiled and brushed a tendril of hair from her cheek. She must have felt it. She opened her eyes, but closed them when the sun hit them too.

"Dammit." She said. She rubbed her eyes fiercely. Dean laughed. She looked at him angrily. "What?" She asked. Dean continued chuckling.

"You are the only girl I know that makes cussing cute." He grinned. She smiled back and shoved his head to one side.

"I hate you." She teased. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned closer.

"I hate you more." They smiled and kissed. This kiss pretty much was the only reason Dean ever wanted morning to come. Sort of a routine. Lauren jumped off the bed and turned on the radio.

"Aw," Dean groaned. "Why do we have to listen to this crap?" He complained. Lauren smiled.

"Because if the music goes, I do." Dean rolled his eyes. Lauren started singing as she walked into the bathroom. "_Our song is a slammin' screen door. Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window..._" Dean grinned again. It didn't matter what the hell she sang, as long as she was singin' he didn't care.

"Sam up yet?" She asked. Dean shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'll go check." He went to open the door.

"Hurry back I want to take a shower." She said. Dean looked at her curiously.

"What does that have to do with me being here?" He asked. Lauren put her hand on her hip, toothbrush in her mouth. Dean looked at her expression and grinned.

"Oh, that kind of shower." He said, blushing slightly. Lauren nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Duh." She said, spitting into the sink. Dean walked outside and could still here her.

"_I've heard every album. Listened to the radio. Waitin' for somethin' to come along..."_ She sang.

Dean smiled again and started toward Sam's room. They had recently getting two rooms after and...incident. Dean and Lauren wanted to have some fun, Sam wasn't asleep yet but they thought he was...So after mental scarring they got two rooms at each motel. Dean reached Sam's door and knocked.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" He called. He got an irritated moan from the other side of the door signaling Sam was up. "C'mon Sam we gotta be there by nine."

"Alright, alright I'm up. Jeez." Sam grumbled. Dean laughed and headed back to his motel room. He opened the door and heard the shower running.

"'Bout damn time!" Lauren called. Dean smiled and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"_Me and my gang. We live, to ride, we ride, to live..." _The radio in Lauren's car blared. Dean didn't know the name of the song, or who sang it. Sam said it was Rascal Plattes or something. Lauren had a 1970 red Chevelle. Black leather interior and an engine that purred like kitten. Lauren's pride and joy. Her pride and joy that lost a race against Dean's Impala but she loved that car. The Impala was getting a tune up at a local mechanic so he had to ride shot-gun and listen to her musical torture. Sam had to ride in the back seat, much to his displeasure and Dean's laughter, and was asking Lauren where they were going.

"Okay," Lauren said. "This is gonna sound a little weird-"

"Babe I think we can handle weird." Dean interrupted.

"We gotta go to Chuck E. Cheese." She said bluntly. Sam laughed. Dean's eyebrow cocked and he smiled.

"Dare I ask why?" He said.

"Well some kids have been dying when they go in that play place thing, you know all the tunnels? And some don't come out. Some fall out and the ones that survive talk about a little girl with no eyes chasing them and trying to hurt them. Then she dissappears in sort of a," She flipped open the packet of papers in her hand. "Blinky squiggily way." She said, laughing. "God I love kids."

"So how are we supposed to work if there's munchkins runnin' around?" Dean asked.

"They closed the place until they find out who, or what is hurting these kids. I got a friend that works there, he called me and I told him I'd help." Sam laughed.

"You have a friend that works a Chuck E. Cheese?" He asked Lauren nodded. She turned the car and put it in park. Dean looked out the window and saw the large, gray rat smiling stupidly down at them.

"That's not creepy." Dean said, getting out of the car. "How the hell do kids like this place? I thought they were scared of monsters." Lauren giggled.

"Yeah, well I guess drunk guys in mouse suits don't count as monsters." She said. They opened the doors and went inside. The place reeked of stale pizza, kids, and metallic tokens. The games were turned off so the place was pretty silent.

"So, acherie?" Sam asked. Lauren shrugged.

"Maybe, we won't know 'till we get up there." She said. Dean stopped.

"Up where?" He asked. Lauren grinned.

"Well we can't check for EMF down here." She said in a mock-sweet voice.

"It couldn't hurt to try." He defended. "There's no way I can fit in those." He gestured toward the colorful tubes above their heads. Lauren nodded.

"Yes you can. They look small from down here but once you get up there they're a lot bigger. And this would go twenty times faster if all of us went lookin' around." Dean and Sam sighed. Lauren grinned. "There's my boys let's go." She headed toward the stairs.

"Shouldn't we talk to your friend first?" He asked. Lauren shook her head.

"No he left the doors open for us last night." Sam's eyebrows raised.

"You mean he left this place unlocked?"

"What's gonna happen Sammy? They gonna rob the ticket machines so they can get the giant mouse? I don't think so." Dean said. Lauren was already at the top.

"C'mon boys let's go play." She said, poking her head out of one of the holes in the tunnel, she turned around and was gone. Dean pulled off his jacket and over shirt, leaving only a black T-shirt.

"Yeah Sam." He said wryly. "Let's go play." Sam grimaced.

"I swear you guys do anything-" He warned.

"Yeah right. Those tunnels are _way _too small to fool around in...or are they?" He said. Sam sighed and Dean darted up the stairs.

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"I hate this. I friggin hate this." Dean complained. He barely fit through the tunnels and he was sick of smelling feet and warm plastic. And the translucent colors that poured in every tube.

"Maybe if your muscles weren't so big you'd fit!" Sam called. Dean shook his head.

"Then I'd be a scrawny bitch like you!" He yelled back.

"Jerk!" Sam replied.

"Hey!" Lauren yelled. "I like his muscles Sam. Shut up!" Sam and Dean laughed.

"You find anything baby?" Dean shouted.

"Nuh-uh not a damn thing." Dean looked at his EMF meter.

"Me either." He looked down and saw powder underneath him. The powder was forget me not blue. He picked a little bit of it up and ran it through his fingers. "Please god let it be Pixie Stix." He muttered. He dropped the powder, some flew up in his face. "Ah, ah, AHCHOO! Dammit." He said bitterly. Slowly a strange sensation came over him. It grew and grew. "What the hell..."

"Lauren I found her!" Sam yelled. "Ow! You bitch!"

_Wait, _He thought. _I just called a six year old a bitch. What the hell's wrong with me?_The little girl had dirty blonde hair, no eyes, and had a blue baby-doll dress on. She had on socks with ruffles on them and looked like a sweet girl. Other than the fact that she pinned Sam against the top of the tube he was in. She had an evil grin and she moved her hand up and down, making Sam bounce.

"Hey sweetie let's put the nice man down." Lauren said sweetly. The girl turned around and saw the barrel of Lauren's rifle in her face. Time to cross over babe." Lauren said and fired. The girl was gone, actually gone. Not just for a minute, she was gone and staying that way. Sam fell from the tube back onto his stomach.

"That was easy." Sam huffed. Lauren nodded.

"Yeah I always hate shooting the little ones. They're always easiest to kill 'cause they get scared that they're dead and will believe whatever a grown-up tells them." She said plainly. She gestured behind her. "Let's go find Dean." She said.

They traveled around the tunnels at least three times. No Dean. They shouted his name. No Dean. Lauren and Sam met up in the center of the play-place...again.

"Where the hell is he?" Sam asked. Lauren shrugged. She looked out of one of the domes on the side of a red tube.

"He's right there." She said pointing. She steered left to the multi-colored slide and went down, Sam followed. A little more uncomfortably because of his size. Lauren reached the bottom and jogged toward Dean. He was looking around curiously, almost like he was marveling the devices around them.

"Dean!" She called. He didn't turn. "Dean!" She was getting angry. Still no reply. Finally she walked up to him and shook his shoulders. "Hello! Earth to Dean!" He shrunk away from her, a terrified look on his face. "Dean what the hell is wrong with you?" Lauren yelled. Dean looked around behind him, like he was looking for someone. He turned back around and said in a shaky voice:

"Who's Dean?"

--Whoa! What's gonna happen? Push that sexy purple button and tell me what you think! BTW songs: "Our Song", Taylor Swift; "Me and My Gang", Rascal Flatts.--


	2. Forgotten

--I had to write more, I have sort of an OCD--

2

_"Who's Dean?" _

Lauren smiled.

"Very funny wise-ass. Let's go." Dean stared at her, an innocent look on his face, his eyes wide. "Dean what's wrong with you?" She asked. "This isn't funny let's go." Sam touched her shoulder.

"Lauren I don't think he's kidding." He said slowly. Lauren stepped closer to Dean. He flinched away from her.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked. Dean shook his head. "Shit!" Lauren said. Dean jumped back. "How the hell did this happen?" She asked Sam. Sam shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" He said. Lauren slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" She said. Dean was looking at her like she might hurt him. "We gotta get him out of here." Sam nodded. Lauren walked closer to Dean, who once again flinched. Lauren smiled. "It's okay Dean. I won't hurt you." She held out her hand. "It's alright." He looked at her hand warily, but then took it and they left.

* * *

About an hour later they reached the motel. Dean sat on the bed, cross-legged and following every move she or Sam made and not feeling the least bit awkward.

"Sam what they hell are we gonna do?" Lauren said, frustrated. Dean blinked and stared at her. He looked totally innocent, like he didn't even know the world was round. Speaking of which...

"Maybe we should find out how much he _does _know. That way we know where to pick up. I'll call Bobby and see if he can help, you interrogate him. Oh, and don't scare him." Sam smirked.

"Ha, ha it is to laugh." Lauren said sarcastically. Sam walked in the other room, She sat down on the bed in front of Dean. He smiled at her sweetly, waiting for her to speak. She laughed gently. "Okay I need to ask you a few things and you answer the best you can okay?" Dean nodded. "Well, uh, do you know what food is?"

"Yes." He said, nodding profusely.

"Okay how about what music is." She asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nope."

"What about...god I don't want to ask you this...Do you know where and how to go to the bathroom?" Dean nodded. "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed. Dean jumped back. "Okay, how about how to take a shower?"

"A what?" Dean asked. Lauren rubbed her temples.

"Great, that is just perfect. I can explain that later. Do you know what a brother is?"

"No."

"A girlfriend?"

"No." He said bluntly. Lauren's heart drooped.

"Dean you don't know anything do you?" Dean shrugged.

"Not really." Lauren smiled. Sam came back in the room.

"Bobby's gonna look into it. Right now he's got nothing. What does he know?" He said. Lauren sighed.

"How to eat and go to the bathroom." She said. Dean leaned back against the headboard, watching them talk like a wimbledon game. "I guess we should start telling him what's what huh?" She asked. Sam nodded. She turned back to Dean.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight. You're Dean. I'm your girlfriend Lauren. This is your brother Sam." Dean cocked his brow.

"What's a girlfriend?" He asked. Lauren giggled softly. He sounded so sweet and genuine. No sarcasm. No snide comments. He just wasn't Dean anymore.

"Um, a girlfriend is someone you care about very much. Someone you want to be around all the time. Someone that makes you feel good when your around." Dean nodded slowly.

"And it's always a girl?" He asked. Lauren nodded.

"Yeah it is."

"Okay...What's a brother?" He asked. Sam shrugged, lost at what to say.

"Well since Sam is helping so much I'll tell you. A brother is someone that shares the same mother and father as you do. And Sam is yours." Dean nodded again.

"Can a brother be a girl?" He asked. Lauren shook her head and smiled.

"No. Those are called sisters."

"What's music?" He asked. Lauren grinned and turned on the radio.

_"I'm here fallin' for ya. My hearts callin' for ya. I know I never can get enough..." _Dean scowled.

"That's music? Is there anything else that music sounds like?" He asked Sam and Lauren laughed.

"Yeah." Sam said. He flicked the radio dial.

_"...Satan's comin' to you. Hells bells. You got me ringin'..." _Dean smiled.

"I like this music." He grinned. Lauren laughed louder.

"Some things never change." She said. Sam walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You and Dean should do the same." He said. Lauren stood.

"Wait a second Sam he doesn't know what a shower is." She said. Sam shrugged.

"You can handle it can't ya?" Before she could protest Sam closed the door.

"Dammit." Lauren groaned. Dean cocked his head again.

"What's that?" He asked. Lauren sat back down.

"What's what?"

"What's dammit?" Lauren laughed. The way he cursed sounded like a four year old saying a bad word.

"It's, it's a bad word you aren't supposed to say. Just like hell, shit, ass, sonuvabitch, bastard, and a few others I won't tell you." Dean nodded but still looked confused. "It's complicated." She said.

"Yeah, very." They sat in silence for awhile, Dean looking around trying to decipher what everything was and Lauren was deep in thought. Suddenly they heard the water turn off and Sam opened the bathroom door.

"Your turn." He said. Lauren groaned.

"I hate you." She said. She grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. "Well this won't be awkward." She said. "This'll be the first shower I took with you where we won't kiss or...anything really."

"What's kiss?" Dean asked. Lauren smiled.

"It's something you do when you really like someone. You just lean forward and touch your lips together."

"How?" He asked. Lauren laughed again. She stepped toward him, wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him. Gently and quickly, just enough to let him know what it was. She let him go and stepped back. "Oh that's a kiss." He grinned. "I liked that." He said simply.

"Yeah I figured you would. Okay, shower. First things first, take your clothes off." Dean started removing his shirt without the least bit of hesitation.

_He trusts me._ He continued stripping and she did the same. After turning the water on, she gestured for him to climb inside. He did.

"Whoa." He said. She followed him in and saw he was running his hands through the water, amazed. "I thougth rain was the only water that fell."

"No, with a shower the water comes out of that." She pointed to the nozzel.

"Oh," He said. "Where does the water come from?" Lauren shrugged.

"I have no clue. Anyway, we'll start with the basics." She grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "Give me your hand." He thrusted it out in front of her. She laughed and put some shampoo in his hand and put some in her own. "Now just do what I do." Lauren was doing her very best to remain calm.

_Ugh I didn't think it would be this hard. The water running over his body, now he's all soapy...sonuvabitch this is toture! _After a few minutes Lauren handed him the body wash. _Damn, damn, damn I'm gonna...well do somethn I can't do with him. Dammit! _She looked at him, transfixed as he lathered his arms and chest.

"Whew." Lauren said. Dean rinsed the soap off and stared at her with those wide green eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lauren sighed.

"Nothin." She said quickly. She reached over and shut the water off. "Time to dry off." She smiled. _Just keep it together. You've lasted this long, stay calm... _She tossed Dean a towel and he stared at it blankly. "Just do what I do." Lauren repeated. _God. The water dripping down his muscles drop by drop... _She shook her head. Once they were dry and re-dressed Lauren and Dean left the bathroom.

"Okay I handled this you get where do babies come from." She said to Sam, who was sitting in a chair and laughing.

--Dude that made me sweat writing it. How about you guys? You can push that button and tell me!--


	3. Understand

--Alrigty boys and girls another fun-filled ride on the crazy train! BTW, last chapter, songs were "Give Me a Little More You" Little Big Town and "Hells Bells" AC/DC--

3

Bobby called a few hours later. Hopefully bringing good news about Dean. Lauren didn't know yet, Sam wouldn't get off the phone and tell her. Dean was leafing through a _People _magazine, brows furrowed as if he was trying to decifer some hidden code.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Dean shook his head.

"I don't understand." He turned the magazine sideways, then upside down. Lauren scooted next to him on the small sofa.

"What don't you understand?" She said. He sighed.

"If Jamie Lynn is so young and people dislike her having a child why did her parents allow her to conceive in the first place?" He asked, he acted as if it were a simple question. Lauren stared at him, jaw dropped, absolutely stunned.

"Uh," She stammered. "Well, sometimes things happen, and we don't want them to. Uh, I think her parents didn't know she was having sex until they knew she was pregnant." Dean nodded slowly, then cocked his head to one side.

"What's sex?" He asked. Lauren laughed.

"Yet another excellent question that will be answered by your little brother." Just then Sam re-entered the room. "Speak of the devil."

"Okay," He began. "The good news is he will get his memory back." Lauren groaned.

"Bad news?"

"Bad news is it'll take about three days." He said. Lauren groaned again.

"Do we know what the hell made him lose his memory in the first place?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"If Bobby's right he had to inhale or eat forget me nots." He said simply.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Witches bred the flower hundreds of years ago. When the flowers were crushed into a fine powder, they could make anyone forget everything. The powder's a bright, well, forget me not blue."

"I saw dust like that." Dean said. Lauren arced an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"At the place you found me. I was in this red tube and there was blue dust all over the place. I don't know how it got there or anything but now I'm glad I know what it is. It could've been some virus or something." Lauren laughed.

"You worry too much." She said. She turned to Sam. "Did Bobby say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said there've been reports of something weird going on with a house in Pleasant Hill Missouri. A couple people have died. He said we should check it out." Sam said. Lauren nodded.

"Well, let's saddle up."

* * *

The house was huge. The Parker Ranch had been abandoned for about ten years and no one had ever had any problems with it, until Naomi Elifritt was killed. She was on the back porch of the house, no wounds, no internal bleeding, she was just dead. The house sat on forty acres of land. The gray barn sat a few hundred yards away from the main house. The house was brick, large windows, a wraparound driveway, white columns held up the balcony jutting from the top floor. The windows had been boarded up and the large foreboding black gate locked, well it had been locked, the chain and padlock had been "accidentally" cut through.

Sam went in first. Then Lauren, then Dean. Sam held the EMF meter, Lauren a gun and a flashlight and Dean held nothing. Someone who barely knew their last name wasn't really trust-worthy with a gun. The inside of the house was dusty. White sheets covered the furniture, which looked like antiques. The air smelled stale and warn. Cobwebs draped almost every corner. The EMF meter was going crazy.

"What the hell is up with this place?" Lauren whispered. Sam shrugged. Dean looked at various things he thought were strange. Like a kerosene lamp, an old radio, and a cobweb covered chandelier. "I guess these people never heard of the twenty-first century." Lauren bent down and picked up a pinch of dust. "Great, sulfur."

"Sul what?" Dean asked. Lauren shook her head.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She said. Dean walked upstairs. He looked in different rooms to the left and right of him. In one he saw a woman. She was lying on the floor, a sloppy red rug around her. He walked in and kneeled down next to her.

"Excuse me?" He said. The woman didn't reply. Her eyes were open, but she acted like she didn't hear him. "Miss are you alright?" Still no answer. He looked at the floor around her. It was a deep red and wet. He touched his fingertips to it and wondered at the red liquid. He looked at the woman again and realized it was leaking from her stomach. "Miss, Miss are you okay? Talk to me please." He said. He shook her shoulder...something wasn't right with her. No answer. He laid his hand on her stomach, trying to get the leaking to stop.

"Dean?" Lauren called. Dean didn't notice. He was trying to get the woman to say something but she still hadn't moved. Lauren saw Dean bent over the woman and gasped. "Dean," She touched his shoulder. He looked up at her, his features so confused.

"What's wrong with her?" He said. "She won't move." Lauren pulled him away from the girl.

"Dean baby she's dead." Lauren whispered. Dean was still confused.

"I, I don't know what that is." He said, deeply frustrated.

"Sometimes, people stop living. They aren't up and walking around anymore. They're just...gone. Most of the time when people get too old, they die. This woman was killed. Which means someone hurt her enough that she died." Lauren said slowly. Dean had been looking at the woman but now he turned. Her heart ached when she saw the tears welling in his eyes.

"Wh-why would someone do that?" He asked. A tear slid down his cheek. Lauren sighed.

"Dean I don't know. I...I wish I did." She said. Dean looked painfully at the woman.

"Death shouldn't happen. Especially when they're killed. She looks so young, I, god I wish I understood." He buried his face in his hands. Lauren wrapped her arms around him.

"I know Dean. I know. C'mon, we're leaving. You don't have to stay here anymore." She said. He looked up at her and she wiped a tear off of his cheek.

--Sorry if I made anyone sad. But you can send me feedback and express the pain! : )--


	4. Another Vision

--Sorry I made you guys sad. I'll make it up to you! _Trust _me!--

3

Pleasant Hill was a very small town. Literally Hicksville Nowhere. The population barely grazed 6,000 and Main Street was the only street. The place had only two schools, grades K-eighth and the high school. The town relied solely on the coal mill that was perched on the south side of town. Trains constantly bustled in and out, coal cars full. You either worked at the coal mill or on Main Street. Everyone knows everything about everybody. So you can imagine what kind of stares Sam, Dean and Lauren got when they drove through town.

Both Lauren's Chevelle and Dean's Impala rumbled down the street, the rest of the activity ceased. Dean didn't mind the awkwardness, he hardly knew what it was. He was also deep in thought. They had called 911 from a payphone reporting the dead body and left quickly. Lauren didn't have to tell Sam what was wrong with Dean. The look on his face said everything. He was getting so frustrated at the fact he didn't understand. He knew now death existed he just wish he knew why it did.

Sam tried ignoring the staring townspeople but he wasn't very good at it. So he looked at the road and tried averting his eyes away from the sidewalks. Lauren turned her radio up.

_"Operator, won't you put me on through. Gotta send my love down to Baton Rouge. Hurry up. Would you put her on the line..."_

She rapped her hand on the steering wheel, looking left to right for the diner.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, seeing the yellow and red sign. She threw the car in park and got out. Dean did the same. She smiled at him. "I'm starving, you?" She asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, I think if I were starving I would be far weaker than I feel right now." He said, following the Impala as it rolled into a parking spot. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"It's an expression. It just means you're really hungry. And I am. Are you." Dean nodded vigorously.

"Uh-huh." He said. Lauren smiled. Sam got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Is it just me or do they _really _not want us here?" He asked. Dean and Lauren shrugged. Lauren shoved the door opened, a bell jingling as she did so. They sat down at a booth, Dean and Lauren on one side, Sam on the other. A young black haired waitress walked up and grinned happily at Sam and Dean.

"And what can I do for you two?" She asked placing her pen in her mouth. Dean stared at her, curious by her tone. Sam smiled politely. Lauren scowled.

"Three Cokes." She said. The waitress nodded but didn't take her eyes off the boys. Lauren folded her arms. "Now would be great." She added coldly. The waitress frowned and walked away. Sam sighed.

"Thank you." He said. Lauren nodded. Dean's brows furrowed.

"I don't understand what she did wrong, or why she was acting that way." He said, his green eyes still bright and wide with interest. Lauren smiled, she couldn't help it.

"Um, she thinks you're attractive and wants to spend some time with you." Lauren said, keeping her vocabulary PG. Dean cocked his head.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, his tone so innocent it was driving Lauren crazy. In a good way. Sam laughed.

"What's wrong with it is Lauren's your girlfriend." He said. "That means you can't spend any time, at least like that, with any other girl." He said. Dean nodded.

"I think I understand." He said. The waitress came back and set the drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order?" She asked sweetly. Dean kept his eyes down.

"Two cheeseburgers, extra onions." Lauren said.

"I'll have the same but no onions." Said Sam. The waitress smiled flirtatiously and walked away. Lauren sighed.

"I swear, she tries one thing on Dean, I'll kill her." She regretted it as soon as she said it. Dean stared at her, eyes wide in terror.

"Why, why would you do that?" He breathed. Lauren shook her head.

"No no no Dean. It-it's just an expression I wouldn't actually kill her." Dean still looked horrified, his eyes filled with pain. Lauren leaned forward and put a hand on his face. "Dean I swear I will never kill a person. Ever." She was sure to say person and keep it strictly human. Sam's expression was also pained, but for his brother.

After they had finished eating, Dean said he wanted to go outside for some air.

"I feel cooped up." He said.

"We can leave." said Lauren. Dean shook his head.

"No, I'll just be a minute." He said. Lauren nodded and watched him walk out the doors.

"You think he'll be okay?" She asked.

"He's only outside." Sam said. Lauren shook her head.

"No, I mean in the long run. I think this death thing really has him confused." Sam shrugged.

"He'll be back to normal in a few days." He said. Lauren started to answer, but started to feel lightheaded. Sam looked concerned. "Lauren are you okay?" She put a hand on her forehead, her head was pounding.

"Vision." She said and slid down in her booth.

Cold. Dark. Fear.

_I don't know where I am. I don't understand why they did it. It hurts, it hurts so bad. Someone please help me._

A creaking sound came from across the room. They were back. She shrunk inwardly, desperately afraid of these beings.

_What did I do? Why do they want to hurt me? What's the shiny thing he's holding? _The figure bent down in front of her.

"My boss told me to hurt you Dean." He said. "And that's what I'll do."

"Please!" Was all Lauren heard before she woke up.

Lauren sat up, her face sweaty and limbs shaky. She looked around frantically for Dean. He was nowhere in sight.

"Lauren are you alright?" Sam asked. She ignored him and jumped out of her seat and shoved the doors open. She looked left to right and saw no one. Sam was behind her.

"DEAN!" Lauren yelled. No answer.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Lauren turned to him, eyes watery.

"He's been kidnapped. And he's gonna get hurt."

--Man I am chocked full of cliffies huh? Guess what time it is? Oh, you read my mind it IS feedback time!--


	5. Nowhere

--More story my lovelies! And I keep 4-getting to credit the songs! Last Chap,_ Callin' Baton Rouge_: Garth Brooks. **WARNING!** Hurt!Dean this chap! --

5

Dean didn't know where he was. He was surrounded by darkness and icy air. His chest was bare and metal rings wrapped his wrists and a sort of metal linked rope led from them to the stone wall behind him. He was also lying on the ground. He didn't understand why he was here. He didn't understand why the woman struck him over the head, or why her eyes were black. He heard voices outside the metal door. He pulled at the...he didn't know what they were called, the metal rings around his wrists trying to free himself, it didn't work. The door creaked open and he squinted against the bright light.

A tall figure stepped through the door, nothing but a black silhouette. Dean backed away, his instincts telling him to get away. He was scared of this person. He held something shiny in his hand. It had a dark handle and a shiny pointed tip. He bent down in front of Dean, an evil smile placed on his face.

"Hey Dean." He said, dancing the knife in front of him. "Do you like the place, comfy?" He asked. Dean was confused by his question. He shook his head. The man drew his fist back and struck Dean across the jaw. Dean's eyes were wide, what did he do to deserve that? "Don't be a smart ass." Dean was still following the knife with his eyes. "Dean you killed my brother, remember Milwaukee? That shape-shifter you knocked off? That's right, my brother. And now you're gonna pay." Dean's breath quickened. He pushed the knife in Dean's chest.

"Ahhahh!" He cried. The man grinned. He pulled it off and dragged it down his stomach. "NUAHH!" Red liquid dripped down onto his jeans.

"Scream louder." The man said. He pushed the knife into Dean's bicep and pulled down.

"GAHH!" He screamed, obeying what the man told him to do. "PLEASE! STOP!" The man laughed.

"Louder." He said, grinning. He sliced through his tender flesh with ease. Dean complied again.

"MNNUAH! PLEASE NO!" Dean begged. He tried to scoot away from the man and the device he held. It was no use, the man only followed him.

Finally he stopped. He stood and backed away from Dean, smile still in place.

"I told you you'd pay Dean. And that's exactly what you're gonna do. Whether you remember why or not." He shut the door. The _scarlet_ liquid still poured out of the slashes on his torso. A sheen of sweat dripped down his body and he shuddered from the cold air.

"I don't know what I did." He whispered bitterly. He was so confused. He wanted Lauren and Sam. He wanted to be safe. And he didn't want to be wherever here was.

_What was that thing? It hurt. He used it to hurt me and I don't even know what it's called. I'm scared...I'm really scared._

He lay there shivering for hours before the door opened again. This time it was a woman. She bent down and Dean shrunk away from her. She ran her hands over his chest, checking the wounds. He backed away frantically. She touched his face and caressed his cheek.

"I won't hurt you." She said calmly. "Now hold still." Dean didn't believe her. He stayed tense but didn't move. The door opened again and the same man with the painful device entered.

"Did I hit anything I shouldn't?" He asked gruffly. She shook her head.

"No. He'll be alright." She said. The man laughed.

"Good." He had a rope in his hand, but it looked different. It had a dim shine to it. The woman stood and backed away, her expression hurt and empathetic. The man removed the linked rope behind Dean and pulled him up. He lifted the rope above Dean's head and his arms followed. The rope was locked into place, gashes on his chest pulsing and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. The woman stopped close to the door.

"I need to stay here and make sure you don't kill him. If you want to keep him alive then you'll take my word for it, right Alex?" She said. Alex nodded. Dean's heart thudded in his ears. Alex drew the rope behind his back and brought it down on Dean's, a loud crack filling his room. Dean bit his lip harder.

"Come on Dean, scream." Alex said. _Crack!_ Harder. _Crack!_ He bit so hard his lip started to bleed. _CRACK!_

"Ahuh," Dean moaned softly. _Crack! _"Mnnn!" A little louder. _CRACK!_"AHUHNN!" He screamed.

"There's a good boy!" He said maliciously.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_"OHHNNM!" The woman winced several times, each when the rope struck. "PLEASE!" Dean pleaded, his scream overflowing with anguish. _CRACK! _"OHONN! NO PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" _CRACK! _"MNNNPLEASE!"

"Stop!" The woman bellowed. Alex stopped. Dean's chest heaved. He shook terribly, his body hanging limp. "One more'll kill him." She said.

"Alicia are you sure?" He asked, eagerness in his voice. Alicia nodded and his shoulders drooped.

"He should be better in about three hours." She said. Alex nodded and undid the linked rope above Dean's head. He collapsed in a heap.

"huhnn..." He moaned. Alex put the rope back into the wall. Dean's back pounded with agony. Alex walked toward the door. Dean closed his eyes against the pain.

"See you in three hours Dean." He chuckled. The woman bent down next to Dean.

"Who wants to find you?" She whispered. "Who wants you safe?"

"Sammy..." He breathed. "...Lauren..." Tears formed in his eyes. Alicia nodded.

"I'm gonna find them and tell them where you are okay?" She said. Dean wasn't assured. She stood and left the room. Dean bled and trembled. His body hurt. And he didn't know what Alex had used to hurt him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve anything he was receiving.

"Someone please," His whisper so quiet he could barely hear. "Help me." A tear slid down his cheek and many others followed. "Please..."

--More soon!! Reviews Please!--


	6. Alicia

--Sorry it took FOREVER! I have another story goin' and it's been a little nuts! N-joy!--

6

"What do you mean no one saw anything?" Lauren bellowed. The police officer in front of her shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am," He said. "But there were no witnesses to your fiance's abduction." After looking for Dean for hours and finding nothing, after the vision she had and a feeling another one was building up, this was the last thing she and Sam wanted to hear. They had entered the police station knowing in the back of their minds that cops wouldn't help. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Sam was seething silently, jaw and fists clenched. Lauren wasn't so quiet.

"I don't care if it takes all ten of the officers you have on this piss-poor department I want him found and I don't want any of you to rest until you have something!" She screamed.

"Ma'am we're doing all we can." The officer said, ignoring her comments to the small police staff.

"Well for the love of God try harder!" Her face was red, teeth gritted. "I want Dean back! I want him to be safe!" Sam grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back from the officer's face.

"If you have anything let us know." Sam muttered. He pulled Lauren out of the station, much to her displeasure and dragged her to her car. "Lauren, you have to calm down." Sam said. Someone had to keep a cool head in this situation and he seemed to be elected for that position.

"I can't calm down Sam!" She yelled. "Dean is out there, scared, hurt and alone. He has no idea what's going on and...and it's all my fault." She buried her face in her hands and slid down the side of her car to the pavement. Sam bent down next to her, expression concerned.

"Lauren I want him back too. More than anything. And dammit I wanted him back five hours ago. But we have to stay focused. His life depends on it. And why the hell would this be your fault?" He asked. Lauren wiped tears from her eyes.

"We went on that hunt because of me. He lost his memory because of me. He was hurt a few months ago because of me. Sam no matter what I do...every time he gets hurt it's because of me." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the growing familiar sound of Lauren gasping and collapsing to the floor...another vision.

* * *

Dean squinted yet again against the bright light, pulling his knees to his chest and crying out from his bleeding wounds. The silhouette was a woman, but not Alicia. This woman was different. She carried herself in a cat-like slinking matter, a cocky smile on her face and a lusty look in her black eyes. She bent down next to him.

"Well, well, well, Dean Winchester." She said, trailing a finger up his chest. It felt good, but Dean didn't like it. He didn't want her to touch him. He tried to pull away but found he was already against the wall. She laughed in her throat. "I know a lot of demons who want to get their hands on you." She said. Dean was confused, again. He didn't know what demons were. "But would you know my luck? I get you all to myself." She leaned forward and kissed him forcibly.

_This isn't right. This isn't how Lauren explained it. I don't understand._

"Don't." He whispered. She giggled and kissed him again. "Please, stop." She pulled back and smiled.

"Alright." she said, malice seeping from her voice. She leaned forward again, only this time dragging her tongue across his jaw. And down his neck. And across his collar bone to the other side of his face.

"Don't please." He begged. Up the right side of his face. "No please." She smiled.

"You're gonna have to ask better than that." She said.

"Mma," He moaned. "Stop!" She licked behind his ear. "God no! No!"

"Not good enough Dean." Her hands danced up and down his torso. Her hand rested on the button of his pants. She slipped her finger through it and it popped open with ease.

"Hmnn," He whimpered. "Please! No! I'm begging you please don't!"

_What is she doing? What is she doing? What is she doing?_

Lauren woke up, her vision over, but Dean's nightmare wasn't.

The woman undid the zipper of his jeans and began to remove his belt.

"Ahhnn," He breathed. "NO!" Suddenly the door burst open, Alicia's form in the door.

"Get away from him Terra." She said dangerously. Terra smiled at Dean and stood, glaring at Alicia as she did so. Once Terra was gone Alicia kneeled next to him, refastening his jeans.

"I'm trying Dean. I've looked and I'm still trying. Are they in Pleasant Hill?" Dean nodded feebly.

"Don't worry I'll find them. You'll be safe." And she was gone again. Dean wasn't sure he trusted her the way he had before. When she looked at him, her eyes were black.

* * *

"Sam!" Lauren screamed. Sam grasped her shoulders.

"Lauren what is it? What's wrong?" She was sobbing hysterically.

"He didn't know what she was doing!" She sobbed. "He asked her to stop, but she wouldn't. And I think she..."

"You think she what?" Sam said calmly.

"I think she was going to have...I think she was going to r-" Sam cut her off.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said, not wanting her to finish her sentence. The thought of someone doing that to his brother made him sick to his stomach.

"He's still on town. I just don't know where." She would have said more but they were approached by a woman. Sam sighed.

"Everything's fine." Sam said. The woman didn't reply. She seemed uneasy.

"Are, are you Sam and Lauren?" She asked. Lauren glared at her, jaw set.

"Why?" She asked. The woman was wringing her hands.

"I-I know where Dean is." She said. Sam and Lauren stood up.

"How?" He asked. She would have answered, if Lauren hadn't punched her hard enough to knock her out.

"She's a demon." She said.

--More ASAP! Promise. But right now you can give me those fabulous reviews I love so much!--


	7. Knowledge

--Hey babes! After the finale this is gonna suck to write but I'll try.--

7

Alicia hadn't gone straight to Sam and Lauren after she had gotten Terra off of Dean. She needed to ask Alex something, and talk to her brother Dan. She walked through the old house. They were keeping Dean in the broken freezer of the wine cellar. The airtight seal on the door had been broken and a few altercations had been made, making it ready for Dean. Alicia was confused. Dean didn't act the way she had been told. She had been told he was an ass-hole. Cocky, full of himself and made constant jokes. He was stubborn and would be difficult to break.

The Dean she knew was different. Innocent, sweet, naive. He was scared and wasn't afraid to show it. He had been compliant and hardly resisted anything they told him to do. Like when Alex told him to scream. His eyes were always wide and scared and confused. Like he didn't understand why they were hurting him. And she wanted to know if Alex knew that.

At first she was all for killing and torturing Dean. From what she had heard he was a monster that killed for spite. That may have been the case but not anymore. Now she knew hurting him wasn't right. The second she saw him when she opened the door she knew. It was like hurting a child. And that was one line Alicia was never going to cross.

She walked into the dusty living room of the Parker Ranch house. About five demons passed her, heading in the direction she had come from. Heading for Dean. She walked calmly forward to where she could see Alex.

"Where are they going?" She asked. Alex smiled.

"Rough Dean up a little bit." He smirked. Alicia folded her arms.

"What do mean?" She asked. Alex's smile grew broader.

"I mean they're gonna beat the crap out of him until he can't move." He said, still grinning stupidly. Alicia was disgusted.

"Something isn't right." She said. He doesn't act the way you said." She said.

"I know." Alex said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" She said. Alex chuckled.

"I know. I planted the Acherie at that place. I took the Forget Me Not dust from the witch. I know he has no memory and I know why he isn't fighting back." He said simply. Alicia had heard enough.

"Where's Dan?" She asked, covering her boiling anger.

"I think he's outside." Alex said. Alicia left the room without glancing at Alex.

Dan was out on the porch, smoking.

"Hey sis." He said. He took a long drag out of the cigarette and turned to her. "Did you finally figure out he knew Dean doesn't have a memory?" He asked. Alicia was surprised.

"You knew?" She asked. Dan shook his head.

"Not until a few hours ago." He said, taking another drag. "Alex called a meeting in the living room. You were downstairs checking on Winchester. He told me to tell you. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it." Alicia scowled.

"Damn straight I'm not happy about it." She said harshly. "This isn't right Dan. If he knew what he did and why he deserved, even though I still wouldn't think he did, and even why we were hurting him it would be different." Dan's black eyes bore into hers.

"How so?" He asked.

"It's like hurting a little kid. He doesn't understand half of the things we're saying to him." She glared at him. "You haven't hurt him have you?" She asked hopefully. Dan shook his head.

"Haven't touched him. I'm just the watch guy." He said. Alicia sighed.

"Good." She said. Suddenly her eyes got wide and she bolted inside the house. Dean was getting hurt, right now. She walked through the kitchen and down the stairs, Dean's screams echoing through the door. She opened it and her voice caught in her throat.

"NO PLEASE!" Dean screamed, tears rolling down his face. A demon held him up by his hair, another had his fist raised and ready to strike Dean again. The other three stood around him in a circle, taking turns. Blood ran down his face, ribs bruised, spirit broken. The demon struck him again. "MNNA! PLEASE!" Kick in the ribs. "OHONN! PLEASE DON'T!" Dean begged. Punch. Punch. Punch. Alicia couldn't take anymore

"STOP IT!" She shrieked. The demons turned. "Alex didn't want you to kill him. Get out." The demons complied reluctantly. The demon holding Dean dropped him and he landed hard. The demons left. As soon as the door closed she rushed to him.

"No more..." He whispered. "Please..." Alicia's eyes welled with tears. Dean shook and coughed violently.

"I'm gonna get you help." She said evenly. "I'm gonna get you help right now." She stood and left, which was the last thing Dean wanted her to do.

Now Alicia was tied to a chair, in the middle of a Devil's Trap, with a pounding headache. Lauren and Sam glaring at her. An exorcism book in one hand, jug of holy water in the other.

"Look," She said. "I'm trying to help you." Lauren grimaced and slapped her. "I know where Dean is!" She yelled. Lauren stepped back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I know where Dean is." She said. Lauren scowled.

"You better not be screwin' with us bitch." She said coldly. Alicia closed her eyes.

"If you don't believe me reach into my front left pocket." She said. Lauren stepped forward, against Sam's advisement, and reached into her pocket, bottle of holy water in hand. She withdrew a necklace on a black rope chain, a gold pendant attached to it. Lauren gasped, her hand slapping across her mouth.

"Oh, oh my god." She reached forward and grabbed Alicia's shirt. "What the hell did you do to him?" She yelled. Sam stepped forward.

"I didn't do anything." She said. "I was the one who had to make sure he stayed alive. I helped him, not hurt him. He told me to look for you. And he needs you." Lauren's expression was blank.

"Where is he?" Sam asked. And Alicia told them.

--More soon!--


	8. Here

-- I'm back my pretties!--

8

Lauren was ready to kill. Her last vision showed her what the demons were doing to Dean. And this was the man she loved more than air. And the demons must not have realized that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Sam was silent the entire ride. Lauren was driving, Alicia in the back seat giving directions. Lauren had the gas pedal on the floor. Dean was hurt and scared. Naive to anythng these people were doing. He knew so little. But he knew enough to want her and Sam ASAP. Lauren was going to slaughter any demon she came in contact with. But Alex, Alex she would take her time with. Alicia asked her not to kill her brother Dan, Lauren couldn't make any promises.

"If he tries to stop me I'll kill him." She said simply. Alicia frowned. She knew getting Sam and Lauren to rescue Dean was the right thing to do, but if Dan died in the process she wouldn't know what to do. Sam's jaw was set, eyes ablaze. They turned down the driveway of the Parker Ranch and stopped. "Sam, I want you to get Dean. I'll take the demons." Sam looked at her, worried.

"Are you sure you can take them?" He asked. Lauren smirked.

"Satan himself couldn't stop me." She said. They opened the doors to her car adn got out. "Alicia go with Sam. You'll need to show him where Dean is."

"The back door will be the easiest entrance." She said. Sam nodded.

"Where are you gonna be?" He asked Lauren. Lauren pulled out two sawn-offs and smiled.

"Killing some evil sons-a-bitches. I'll get to you and Dean as soon as I can." She took off in the dark toward the front door. Sam and Alicia headed to the back of the house.

"We're comin Dean." Sam whispered.

* * *

Dean lay in the dark. His body in so much agony he thought it would never be over. He never thought he woudl want to...what was it called..die. The metal rings around his wrists hurt, every time he moved they rubbed against the raw skin. He could see no light. Alicia was gone. He was never going to see Lauren and Sam again. And he was scared, he was tired of being scared. This dark room. Everything. And he was just tired. He was so cold. He could take no more pain. Alex swore he would kill him. The next time the door opened he would be dying shortly.

So when the door opened Dean tried to muster the strength to back away. All he managed to do was move a couple inches. His strength completely gone after doing so. Two figures stood in the door, one tall, a man, and another a woman. Dean closed his eyes. He sensed someone bending down in front of him. Their arm reached over him and undid the rings on his wrists. He felt an arm reach under his head and lift him up. He struggled feebly.

_No more, no more. _He thought, then he realized he was saying it. "No more, please no more..." The person holding him touched his face.

"Dean, Dean it's me." The voice said. Dean still struggled against the person, though he barely moved. "Dean it's Sam." Dean stopped.

"Sammy?" Dean's whisper was almost not audible. Sam nodded, pushing tears back.

"Yeah Dean it's me." He said. Dean relaxed.

"Sammy..." Dean rasped. Sam hugged him close. "I-I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?" Sam asked. Dean's back arced suddenly and he cried out. "Dean!" Sam yelled, gripping Dean tighter. Dean relaxed.

"Wh-why di-did they h-hurt me?" He breathed. Sam sighed, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I don't know Dean." He said. From outside, the heard a loud crash. Dean jumped and tensed. "It's okay Dean. It's just Lauren." Alicia had remained in the corner, ran out now to get her brother.

"How'd it make you feel?" Lauren screamed. "HOW'D IT FEEL TO HURT SOMEONE THAT COULDN'T FIGHT BACK?" She had Alex pinned against a wall with her forearm, gun full of rock salt in his face. "Did it make you feel superior? Like you were hot shit?" She whispered harshly. Alex smiled.

"Yeah, it did." He smirked. Lauren shook her head.

"Wrong answer bitch." She pulled the trigger and Alex shrieked. "HURT DOESN'T IT?" She screamed. She grabbed Alex's shirt collar and threw him into the devil's trap. "You're goin to Hell bitch. And dammit you're gonna stay there." She read the exorcism at lightning speed. Alex was in Hell in less than a minute.

She bolted down the stairs, over the many dead demon bodies and through the metal door. "Dean." She said quietly. She kneeled next to Sam and Dean. Dean's eyes were closed, breath quiet and shallow. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't bleeding or bruised. His jeans were bloodied. His back looked like it went through a paper shredder. She reached forward and rubbed his cheek. "Hey baby." She said softly. Dean tried to smile but ended up wincing.

"Mmmnn..." He whimpered. Lauren slid her arm under his neck and hugged him to her. Sam moved his arms and let Dean slide into Lauren's.

"Shhshhh," Lauren soothed. "You're okay Dean. It's okay." She ran her hand over his forehead. "We'll get you out of here alright." She looked at Sam. "How long till he gets his memory back?" She asked quietly.

"He should get it back tomorrow." Sam answered. Dean shifted in Lauren's arms.

"It's alright baby. They can't hurt you anymore. Shhh..." Dean leaned into her, she held him tighter. "C'mon baby let's go."

--Yeah yeah it's short I know. More soon!! Feedback time!--


	9. Leaving

--Hola sexies! Time for more!--

9

"Nnnnm..." Dean moaned.

"Shh," Lauren soothed. "I know baby I know." She pushed the rag against his back again. They had gotten back to the motel room and Lauren was once again patching Dean up the best she could. She had, once again, wanted to take him to a hospital but Sam thought it to be unwise.

"Dean's scared enough without a bunch of doctors putting their hands on him." He had said. Lauren knew he was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. After they had left the house they couldn't find Alicia anywhere. She had vanished, her and Dan. Lauren wanted to thank her. Sam did as well.

She tipped the bottle of alcohol onto the bloodied rag once more and gently dabbed Dean's shredded back.

"Uhnn!" Dean whimpered, back arcing slightly and tensing. Lauren ran her fingers through his hair.

"Almost done Dean, almost done." She said, tears in her eyes. She pulled the rag off and wrapped bandages around his torso. "This is all my fault." She rasped. Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"No it's not." He said. She looked up at him, a tear gliding down her cheek.

"How the hell can you say that?" She said. "We wouldn't have gone on that hunt if I wasn't there. Losing his memory was my fault. Then there was Lindsay-"

"Lindsay didn't take Dean because of you." He defended.

"It ended up that way. Look what she did inside his head. It was spite. And she was trying to get my attention. That was my fault. When he went outside the diner alone, that was my fault. It feels like all he does around me is get hurt."

"No, no he doesn't." Sam said. Lauren opened her mouth to retaliate but was interrupted by a loud moan. Lauren turned back to Dean, a pained look on her face.

"Dean are you alright?" She asked. Dean gripped her hand.

"It hurts." He whispered. She caressed his cheek.

"I know baby." She said. She grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand and tipped it into Dean's mouth. Sam looked at his brother, hurt. He couldn't see a shadow of who his brother used to be.

"I'm...I'm gonna go get some food." He said. Sam couldn't stand around and do nothing. He hated feeling helpless. Lauren knew that. She nodded and Sam left. She watched him get into the Impala in the coming dawn and drive away.

"Ahuh." Dean breathed. Lauren wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her.

"I'm sorry Dean." She said. "I'm so sorry." She said, kissing his forehead.

"No." He rasped. "No-not your f-faul-t." She smiled painfully. She leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his. She lingered for a moment and then pulled away. Dean grasped her sleeve and pulled her back.

He kissed her with a little more force this time. And she kissed back. Her eyes flew open but soon closed again when she felt his tongue part her lips and slide into her mouth.

_Alright either he learned_** a lot**_ in a short amount of time or..._

"Dean?" She whispered. He smiled.

"The one and only baby." He said. She grinned and kissed him again. "Sss." He hissed. Lauren sat up.

"I'm sorry." She said. Dean shook his head, eyes closed. "Dean how much do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember everything that happened." He said softly. "It's more like a dream than real. Like I was watching but not really there." Lauren nodded. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to get something to eat." She said. Dean nodded, eyes still shut. He was hurt Sam wasn't there. Lauren could hear him say that by just looking at him.

"Mnn!" Dean cried, back arcing. Lauren put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

"Shhshh, it's okay." She said. She couldn't take this anymore. She loved Dean more than she could say. More than air. And that is why she knew what she had to do. No matter what.

* * *

Dean was getting better day by day. Sam was ecstatic when he came back to find his brother, memory and all. After about a week Dean was making jokes, walking, eating constantly and taking showers without help. He hit on Lauren every chance he got. He listened to his loud music and couldn't believe he could have ever forgotten it. He made Lauren blush every time he brought up their time in the shower. He tormented Sam, as usual. All in all Dean was back to normal. Even talking about the next hunt.

"I heard there was some vamps tormentin' people up north." He said. "Well, okay I'm pretty sure it's vamps. That's the only creepy crawlie I know of that leaves a bite mark in a circle like that." He held up a magazine showing a picture of a girl's neck with a red ringed bite mark in the center.

Sam had gone to the fast food place down the road again, leaving Dean and Lauren alone. Lauren knew if she was going to do what she was planning, she'd have to do it now.

"Actually I was thinkin about goin' south." She said, busying herself in her suitcase. Dean stood from the chair he was in and smiled.

"Where are we goin' babe?" He asked. Lauren sighed.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. I gotta go by myself." She said. Dean nodded.

"Oh, when will you be back?" He asked. Lauren closed her eyes. She turned around and faced him.

"I'm not comin' back Dean." She said. Dean closed his eyes for a second, not believing what he had just heard.

"Why?" He asked, keeping his voice steady. Lauren was doing the same.

"My feelings for you have changed. And I just don't think we should see eachother anymore." She said. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Dean nodded, jaw clenched.

"If that's how you feel." He said, fighting back tears. His heart was breaking, no, it was being ripped from his chest.

"It is." Lauren sighed. Dean's eyes were filled with more agony and pain than she had ever seen before. She closed her suitcase and picked it up. "Take care of yourself Dean." She said. She walked up to him and pushed something in his hand. He didn't look at it, only followed her with his eyes. She opened the door and closed it behind her. It proved to Dean he would never look into her sky blue eyes, feel her body, taste her lips, or hear her sing ever again.

Lauren shoved her suitcase in the trunk and got into her car. She started it and let the tears run. "Dean I'm so sorry." She sobbed. She pulled the car out of the parking lot and glanced at the door she had come out of. "I love you." She whispered, knowing she would never kiss him, hold him, talk to him or see those beautiful green eyes again.

Dean continued to stare at the door, then he remembered she had left something in his hand. He opened it slowly and saw the silver ring of his he had given her months earlier, the one she wore around her neck every day. The chain was still looped through it. He closed his hand and let tears fall. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands, sobs shaking his body. "Lauren I love you." He whispered. A few moments later Sam opened the door to the room.

"Dean what happened?"

--Remember, I said I would make all of this hurt up to you guys, remember that. Now push that purple button and yell at me, I know you're pissed.--


	10. First Time

--N-joy!!--

10

"Dean what happened?" Sam asked, expression filled with deep concern. He looked around. "Where's Lauren?" Dean stopped himself from crying harder at the mention of her name. He wiped his eyes and looked at Sam, trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying.

"She's gone Sammy." He said quietly.

"Why what happened?" Sam asked. Dean's fasod was seen straight through by his younger brother. Dean laughed ruefully.

"I wish I knew." He said. Sam's brows joined in a crease.

"Dean did, did she-?"

"Yeah Sammy." Dean interrupted. Sam shook his head.

"No, hell no this isn't over yet." He said defiantly. "You get your ass out of here and go get her!" Sam yelled. Dean was confused.

"Sam what the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean I made a promise to you when you first met her and I'm not about to let you break it." Sam said. "I like this girl Dean. And if you won't go get her then I will."

"Sam...It's not that...Fine!" Dean fumbled. He grabbed his jacket and the keys to the Impala and slammed the door behind him.

Sam sighed. He didn't break promises. Especially when it came to his brother.

* * *

_Daniel's Bar and Grill, six months ago._

"So why are we going to a country bar?" Dean asked. "I hate country...like, everything. Except Daisy Duke." He grinned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Five hunters have died and the last place they were seen was this bar." He said. Dean groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Dean we do. If we don't other people might die." Sam said firmly. Dean groaned again.

"Bitch." He said, opening the car door.

"Jerk." Sam smiled. "It's not gonna be that bad." Sam assured. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved the door open.

"Yeah right."

Dean had never seen so many cowboy hats in one place. Or cowboy boots. Or heard so many southern accents. "Oh my god where are we?" Dean asked. He gazed around for a moment, taking in the scenery. Sawdust covered the wooden floor. An old jukebox glowed in the corner. A long bar ran across the back wall. Tables and booths were placed against the wall, about a dozen people were on the dance floor. Music was playing but it was a song Dean had never heard.

_"Ain't goin' down till the sun comes up. Ain't givin' in till they get enough. Rollin' 'round the world in a pick-up truck..." _

"Dude," Dean said, he and Sam sitting at a table. "I wonder if any of these people have ever heard of Led Zeppelin." He said. Sam glanced sideways at their waitress.

"Well we may look like simpletons but some of us get around." She said. Dean looked at her. Bright blue eyes, short brown hair, trim build, cut-off shorts, tight black T-shirt, black cowboy hat and boots. He smiled.

"So you know Zeppelin?" He asked, sarcasm in his voice, challenging what she had said. She put a hand on her hip.

"Robert Plant, lead singer. Jimmy Page, lead guitar. John Bonham, drums. John Paul Jones, bass." She said quickly. Sam and Dean's mouths were partially opened. She smiled and held up her notepad. "Now would you like to order or just stare at me all night?"

"Uh," Sam said. "I'll have a beer."

"Shot of Daniel's." Dean grinned. Dean looked at her name tag. _Lauren. _

"Okay I'll have that here in, oh my God I love this song!" She said suddenly. She jogged over to the bar and tossed the notepad to the bartender. She ran out to the dance floor and started to dance. Sam and Dean listened to the music and were slowly mesmerized.

_"That honkytonk, badonkadonk. Keepin perfect rhythm, make you wanna swing along. Got it goin' on, like Donkey Kong..."_

"I have no idea what the hell a badonkadonk is but she's got it." Dean said. Dean liked this girl already. Sam knew that and that it was time for him to back off.

Lauren spun on her toe, dropped down and flipped her hair when she came back up, one hand on her hat.

_"Now honey you can't blame her for what her mama gave her. It ain't right to hate her for workin' that, money maker." _At the words money maker she shook her hips side to side with the beat. Dean gulped.

She came back when the song was over with their drinks.

"Sorry." She said. "That song..it just makes me dance. If I don't I go crazy." She said, setting them on the table.

"I have no objection to your dancing." Dean said. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why." she said. Sam laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Oh God what?" She said. Sam laughed again.

"Do you do this professionally or is this a side gig from hunting?" He said. Sam's eyes widened at Dean's bold comment. Lauren shrugged.

"A side gig. I just have fun with it." She said. Sam was surprised.

"Do you have any other talents I should know about?" He asked. She grinned.

"Oh baby you have no idea." She said slyly. Dean gulped. She took out a pen and wrote on the notepad. "If you ever want to find out what those are, dial those seven digits." She tore the paper off and laid it on the table. She winked and walked away. Dean sighed.

"Whoo!" He whistled. "Sam I need you to promise me something." He said, staring in Lauren's direction. "Promise me that if I ever get with this girl and if I ever start to screw it up don't let me." He said.

"I promise." Sam nodded, smiling slightly.

* * *

Dean knew Lauren had an apartment she kept maintenance and bills paid on about sixty miles south. He drove as fast as he could. He wasn'ty letting Lauren go for anything. He'd die first. His jaw clenched, eyes on the road, he pushed the gas pedal down harder.

--I'm reaping what I have sewn in the next chapter! LOTS of sexiness!! Promise. Now push that pretty button. Songs: "Ain't Goin' Down (Till the Sun Comes Up)" Garth Brooks; "Honkytonk Badonkadonk" Trace Adkins--


	11. Kiss and Make Up

--I said I'd make it up to you and I'm a woman of my word!--

11

There was only one terrible thing about country music Lauren didn't like. Well, two. There was always a sad break-up song on when it was the last thing you wanted to hear. The other one was Keith Urban.

She tipped the bottle of Jack Daniel's into her mouth, far from drunk, or even buzzed. She couldn't stop drinking and she couldn't stop crying.

_"That's when she's, more than a memory..." _Lauren cried harder at the song's lyrics. She felt awful. The look on Dean's face was always in the front of her mind.

_If you stay with him he'll get hurt. Hell he might die. You make him weak. Vulnerable. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have gotten hurt this last time. _She told herself. _That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell._

"Dammit!" She yelled. She chucked the bottle across the room and watched it shatter. She buried her face in her hands. She wanted Dean. She missed his jokes. His eyes. His smile. She remembered that just three days ago she couldn't have been more happy. She was in love and loving it. Her and Dean might have even gotten married. Who knew. Now she never would. Leaving him alone and broken hearted in that hotel room was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She hated seeing Dean hurt and that was why she did what she did. It didn't matter how she felt, this was about keeping Dean safe. "God...this effing sucks."

_Knock knock knock_

She stood and walked to the door, wrenching it open and wiping her eyes. Her heart cracked once more. "Dean." She said quietly. He was standing in front of her, pain in his emerald eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. It hurt to see him.

"Lauren," It hurt to hear him say her name. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She stood aside and let him pass her. The scent of his cologne filled her nostrils. That hurt too.

"What do you want Dean?" She asked, closing the door. He sighed.

"You." He said.

"Dean no-" Lauren began, Dean held his hand up.

"Please just let me talk." He said. Lauren nodded. "Lauren I can't live without you. I know how cheesy that sounds but I can't. My chest aches...so bad. Like my heart's been ripped out. I can't live one second without knowing you're right there beside me. And, god it hurts so bad. Nothing has ever hurt this much, ever. And I almost literally had my heart ripped out before." He closed his eyes, a tear falling. Lauren's eyes watered too. "I love you more than you could possibly know. And this is killing me. I mean really killing me. The thought of you not being there makes me wanna puke."

"Dean," Lauren sobbed. "You can't be with me. You get hurt. You might even die." Dean stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then let me die baby." He whispered. "Let me get tortured every morning for the rest of my life. As long as I get to be with you it doesn't matter." Lauren couldn't look at him. He lifted her chin. "I want you to look in my eyes and tell me you don't love me." He said softly. Lauren looked into his eyes. His broken heart apparent. She scowled, angry at herself, She couldn't say it. She grabbed Dean's shirt collar and threw him into a wall in frustration.

Dean hit it hard but stayed standing, confused and even more hurt. Lauren stood there for a moment, fists clenched. She walked up to him, tears in her eyes. Dean was almost sure she was going to hit him. She leaned close to him.

"I love you." She said. Dean leaned forward and kissed her. She put her hands on his face and ran them down and inside his jacket. She pulled it off, Dean doing the same. She ran her hands down to the hem of his gray T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled off hers and undid her bra. Jeans, off. Other, eh-hem, clothes, off.

All the while they kissed. Passion erupting from their lips. Lauren pushed Dean onto the bed and climbed onto him. She kissed his neck and nuzzled her nose against his ear. He ran his hands up and down her back. Out of reflex, Lauren bit down on his neck.

"Mnn." Dean moaned. She looked at him and they both laughed.

"Was that a good 'mnn' or a bad 'mnn'?" She whispered.

"It was a good 'mnn'." He said. She leaned back down and gently bit his neck again.

"Ahnn." He groaned out of pleasure. Lauren kissed down his chest and back up to his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her over so she was underneath him. He gently grazed his lips down her neck. Lauren drank in his warm, soft, muscular bare body against her own. She dragged her hands down his back.

"Dean." She breathed. Her hand slid up into his hair. He breathed in the smell of her perfume mingled with her shampoo.

"I love you so much." He said softly. She entangled his lips in hers, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

"I love you too."

The next morning everything was back to normal. Well, Winchester normal. Sam was woke up and found Dean wasn't back in the room and knew how the previous night went. Dean woke with Lauren stepping out of the bathroom door, his ring dangling from the chain around her neck. Everything was alright, until their next hunt of course.

**END**

--Huh, huh I told yooouuu! Did I deliver or did I deliver? I want to thank all of the regular readers and reviewers. Couldn't have done this without you! Forgive me darksupernatural I used your line. Hope you don't care! lois-singer thanx for giving me the idea for my next fic, "Worlds of No Fun". Keep a lookout babies! God bless and I love you all! Oh yeah, review please! (song: More Than A Memory, Garth Brooks)--


End file.
